<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A very important lesson by Scoverva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466043">A very important lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva'>Scoverva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayaTaka Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Sayaka teaches taka how to kiss, it goes about as well as you’d expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka decides to turn Kiyotaka and hers first kiss into a kissing lesson. Kiyotaka is as awkward and messes up about as much as you’d expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayaTaka Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A very important lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka could remember the confession clear as day. Well, Sayaka’s confession. She was the one who admitted her feelings first. She had asked him out for coffee, and Kiyotaka had scolded her for suggesting something that would be such a waste of time. Then, instead of letting him finish, she admitted that she had a crush on him. Kiyotaka didn’t say much for a moment after the confession, instead hugging Sayaka and trying NOT to sob out of pure happiness. </p>
<p>And now here he was, a few weeks later, sitting on his bed and studying while Sayaka had her head on his lap. Kiyotaka ran his fingers through her hair, Sayaka smiling contently at the affection.</p>
<p>“Hey, Taka?” Sayaka didn’t lift her head, instead turning to look at Kiyotaka. He let out a small hum, not tearing his eyes away from him book. Sayaka hesitated for a moment. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka turned red at the question. “W-Well, um, no...Wh-Why do you ask...?”</p>
<p>Sayaka sat up, scooting closer to properly sit next to Kiyotaka. She sat facing Kiyotaka, placing her hands in her lap. “Well, I could teach you how to kiss, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“I-I, uh...” Kiyotaka’s face turned red at the offer, suddenly becoming nervous. “I-I mean, I have n-nothing against it, so, erm, if you want to, then I-I’m okay with it...”</p>
<p>Sayaka let out a happy, excited giggle. She sat up on her knees, leaning over and cupping one of Kiyotaka’s cheeks. She could feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks, causing a smile to form on her face. Her other hand held softly onto Kiyotaka’s wrist. Kiyotaka put his book down, showing that he was going to put all of his focus into this.</p>
<p>Sayaka guided Kiyotaka’s hand to her shoulder, the idol leaning in a bit closer to Kiyotaka’s face. Kiyotaka shakily raised his other hand, following Sayaka’s example and placing it on her cheek. </p>
<p>“Alright, so, we both gotta tilt our heads, alright? Otherwise, we’ll end up bumping noses,” Sayaka mumbled. Kiyotaka nodded in response, shutting his eyes out of nervousness. Sayaka’s smile grew, seeing how nervous Kiyotaka was warmed her heart. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes too, tilting her head to kiss Kiyotaka. Though, apparently they both tilted their heads in the same direction, as they ended up bumping noses anyways. Sayaka laughed, whereas Kiyotaka practically pouted.</p>
<p>“Why are you laughing?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, just, we ran into the exact problem I was trying to avoid,” Sayaka giggled, backing up a bit. “Alright, we’ll try this again. We both go to our own lefts, okay?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka gave a small nod, sighing before closing his eyes again. He tilted his head right off the bat, which made Sayaka mentally chuckle. She leaned in, only closing her eyes once she knew they wouldn’t mess up again. Kiyotaka tensed up, being able to feel Sayaka’s breath on his lips.</p>
<p>Taking just a small act of initiative, Kiyotaka leaned forward, closing the space between them. Sayaka was surprised, yes, but pleasantly surprised. She leaned into it, smiling and humming contently. It lasted only for a few seconds, and when Sayaka pulled away, she still stayed relatively close. She smiled, kissing the tip of Kiyotaka’s nose.</p>
<p>“So, do you know how to kiss now?” Sayaka asked, before leaning back in to ghost her lips over Kiyotaka’s, a mischievous smirk on her face. “Or do you need a review, Mr. Ishimaru?”</p>
<p>“O-Oh, I-I, um, a r-review would be nice...” Kiyotaka mumbled, Sayaka’s smug offer making his stomach fill with butterflies. Sayaka’s smirk turned back into a smile, the idol leaning back in to kiss her boyfriend again. When they parted, Sayaka then immediately went to planting kisses on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re not a very good kisser,” Sayaka teased, giggling. Kiyotaka went to announce his offence, but Sayaka cut him off before he could even get a word out. “But that’s okay, it just means I have an excuse to kiss you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>